Fallen Hero
by Triple111
Summary: Master Chief is sent on a recon mission to infiltrate a Covenant Installation. He is there to try and rescue the Arbiter from a recent kidnapping, but Chief finds himself in trouble. Updated, Chapter 2 up, and my character personalities are fixed! Please
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Halo or any of its characters. I do not own any part of Microsoft Corporation.

Due to some recent complaints by readers about Cortana and Master Chief being highly out of character, I decided to edit my Prologue and make changes. I hope now that this problem has been fixed. Criticism is gladly expected, but not flat out flames and rude comments.

**Prologue**

**Fallen Hero**

Master Chief looked to his right and then to his left, he was stuck in a Covenant Installation and drones were surrounding him left and right. He clenched his battle rifle and prepared to do what he did best. The drones hissed at him as he picked up the rifle. Suddenly they charged straight at him. He shot them all with unseen accuracy and sight. In the next ten seconds they all lay on the floor, dead. He wiped his gleaming green armor of any drone remains.

Master Chief was on a mission to save the Arbiter from a recent kidnapping. The remaining Covenant loyal to the Prophet of Truth wanted his head for defeating the Brute chief, Tartarus. He looked on and crouched next to a wall to gain cover from near by enemies. He stopped at an opening into another room and eyed a pack of Honor Elites and Brutes. It was a council, they were all discussing the capture plan for Master Chief. Chief listened in, "We must capture the demon as hastily as we can. This…thing is outrageously powerful and can be very valuable if we are able to capture him!" exclaimed an Elite.

Cortana rung in, "Chief, trouble spot. You have to get out of this place now!"

Chief rose from his kneeling position and loaded his battle rifle. He ran down the hallway as fast as he could and sensed that the council had heard him. Chief kept running and suddenly came to a halt as he found an Elite with an energy sword. Behind him were another two Elites with swords. Chief turned the other way found two Brutes with plasma rifles and another with a brute shot. That was it, he was surrounded.

The Elite strolled up to him. "Come with us…demon."

Hope you like the prologue, please read and review!


	2. The Mission

Disclaimer: I do not own Halo, Bungie, or own any part if Microsoft Corporation

Chapter 1

The Mission

Fallen Hero

"Private Hoover! Where are you?" The Sergeant was already angry enough and Hoover didn't want to make him any angrier.

"Reporting for duty sir!" Hoover replied. His full name was Calvin Hoover, a sniping specialist that was getting ready for his new order. He was being sent to another Covenant Installation to weaken defenses and slow down any developments the Prophet of Truth was attempting to make. He had recently heard about Master Chief's kidnapping and now they were going to a Covenant Installation just to weaken any defense, not to find the Chief, that was the elite soldiers' jobs.

"I want you to suit up and get ready. Do not fear you will be going with your squad, a team of four. I'm sure you know these guys since you basically live together. You will be going with Private Raven, Private Lloyd, and Private Thomas." Those were the Sergeant's orders. Hoover knew these guys simply because they were his best friends.

They were all the same height at 6 feet even. Hoover was a white male with brown hair, he was the sniping specialist. Raven was of Korean decent and was fairly quiet, he had little to say. Lloyd was the rifleman on the team. He specialized in the assault category. He was a white male with black hair and was a pretty serious guy when it came down to a firefight. Thomas, sort of the clown was a black male and preferred to be called "Pimpdaddy." He was the funny one and is never afraid to die.

"Well I hope you all are ready, I wouldn't want to send you kids out there without being prepared. The Pelican will come pick you up in about an hour and will drop you and another three squads along with yours to complete the mission. Grab your weapons and get ready boys. I know Chief isn't with you to help, but don't worry you guys are strong enough." The Sergeant gave a good preparation speech to the four young men all nineteen years of age.

"Alright guys lets roll!" Thomas yelled as they all geared up for their mission. The soldiers grabbed what they needed as well as any personal reminders such as lockets, rings, and things of that sort. All four hastily moved towards the docking bay as the Pelican had arrived.

A mission reporter walked to the four and briefed them. "Alright guys, we're going to drop you off in a Warthog. You guys will get some extra cover as we sweep the area. Good luck guys."

"Okay, here go man, It's all on us now." Thomas said nervously.

"Come on, it's only a minor operation. Nothing serious, we might not even face any Covenant." Lloyd replied.

"Oh hell, you never know Lloyd, some jackass alien might jump out and eat your brains or something." Thomas said as he laughed.

They all loaded onto the Pelican ready to go. It took off into space and was on its way to the Installation. Raven looked a little concerned since this was his first operation. Then again, It was everyone's first operation.

They finally arrived at the battle scene and it was fairly quiet. The four soldiers got off with regular gear on. "Alright guys, you know what to do, Hoover cover us with sniper fire, you're gonna go short range with a battle rifle. Raven you've got a battle rifle as well since we might need backside cover. Thomas you're getting a shotgun for any close range combat. I'm taking and SMG, lets move out, get into the Warthog." Commanded Lloyd.

They drove the Warthog onto a bridge leading into an installation. Thomas gunned every grunt and jackal firing at them, they arrived to the door and found something to their surprise.

An Elite had them at gunpoint with a Covenant Carbine to the head. "You four, do not move and I will not shoot. Come with me, I need your help."

Thanks, I hoped you liked the opening chapter, Please R&R.


	3. Rebel Covenant

Disclaimer: I do not own Halo, Bungie, or own any part if Microsoft Corporation

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Rebel Covenant**

**Fallen Hero**

The Elite walked around them, keeping them as still as a statue. Another three elites came out and armed with plasma rifles and one of them with a sword. "Do not worry, we will not harm you, but you must help us."

"We can't we have a…" Thomas' mouth was quickly covered by Lloyd's hand followed by a nod to the Elite's request.

"Very well follow me." As the Elite turned his back and walked forward into the Installation Lloyd signaled everyone to keep their mouth shut. The four elites and soldiers walked in and armed themselves. The strange elite led the group and the elites suddenly camouflaged.

"What the hell?" yelled Thomas.

"Do not fret, we are only invisible for a certain period of time." The elite pointed to Hoover. "You, the one with the long weapon. As my brothers and I attack you must defend us from long range, it is necessary." Hoover nodded and crouched into a position where he could aim into the room that was sealed by a door.

"What about us?" asked Lloyd.

"Stay here, we will need you three later." the elite answered. "Let us attack brothers." The elites moved in as the two-way sliding doors opened. The room was a tan color, and in it waited a bunch of grunts and jackals loyal to the Prophet. The elites slaughtered the grunts in combat. The jackals and their shields continued avoiding the elites. Hoover took them out with haste as the elites signaled the four to move in.

The elite walked towards Lloyd. "You must be the head of your team." Lloyd nodded. "I have something to show you. Are you familiar with the armor your chief wears?" asked the elite.

"I'm sorry, what chief?" asked Lloyd. He looked at the elite as if the elite was suspicious.

"The one you are on a quest for. They call him 'Master Chief'. We have found the Prophet's research stored in a computer and we were able to record it. We, the rebels were able to duplicate it, but it is not for us. From what I have seen, this armor can make a single man so powerful, but they must go through the grueling process of training. Our scientists have found ways to get around this and instantly plant the armor on a human being."

The four soldiers looked at the savage creature like he was crazy. "How the hell are you going to make us as strong as Master Chief in just a few seconds?" asked Lloyd.

"First of all you will not be as strong as Master Chief, and it will not take a few seconds. You may think we are just stupid low thinking aliens, but we do have some very useful knowledge. Please, let us commence, we must hurry." The elites and the soldiers went on and covered each other.

"I wonder what this guy really plans to do." whispered Hoover. He was talking to Raven, but Raven had stayed focused gripping his battle rifle, waiting for any surprise attack.

"I am wondering if out sergeant knows about this, and if we can get to where these things are taking us, alive." answered Raven. Hoover took his eye off of the spot he was supposed to cover everyone from. That was enough time for the Brutes to jump from the ceiling and attack them.

"Oh shit!" Hoover said as he looked back. He saw a Brute with a flag aiming at them ready to fire a shot. There were also another five waiting behind them with Plasma rifles.

"Spread everyone!" the elite commanded as the Brute shot from his weapon. The shot created an explosion as it hit the ground. "Defend yourselves!"

Hoover ran as fast as he could to take cover and snipe these bad boys out. Raven scoped in on a brute with a Plasma Rifle and fired on him. He kept shooting him in the chest but the brute would not let up. Suddenly, Thomas jumped in with the shotgun and shot the brute two times as it finally died. Raven looked at his battle rifle. "Damn, I wasted a whole clip on just one of these furry things." said Raven. Thomas pushed Raven out of the way and was sent flying about 15 feet back. Thomas let out a cry of pain.

It was a brute that launched Thomas across the room and it was closing in on Raven. Raven lay still on the floor not knowing what to do. Suddenly a shot was fired at the brute and it came from Hoover. The shot provoked the brute to look at Hoover and to tear his attention away from Raven. The elite with the sword swiped at him from behind which killed him. Raven asked, "What about the one with the flag?"

"Do not worry, I have taken him out." answered the elite. The other brutes were also dead but Thomas lay on the floor. Lloyd was no where to be found. The elite with a sword searched for him while the other two with the rifles looked on. He found him behind a box, hiding in fear. He snarled at Lloyd and said, "Coward."

"We have cleared the area, let us find the beacon in this room that will take us to our secret base." the head elite said quietly. They all went to the beacon and it transported them to a mysterious room.

While the soldiers were with the elites and completely separated from their mission, Master Chief lay in a small room sealed off by a Plasma shield. He was to stay there for as long as the guards were ordered for him to stay. Little did Chief nor the soldiers, Lloyd, Thomas, Raven, and Hoover know they were in the same installation, with their fates about to intervene with each other.

* * *

I hoped you liked this second chapter, please R&R! Thanks.


End file.
